Evil Lily
by Sekai
Summary: Lily Evans has got quite the plan ready for the students in the Great Hall...


**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily Evans came bouncing into the great hall this very morning. Her two best friends came running after her sending her evil glares as they did so. It really didn't seem to work since Lily was dancing all over the hall with her red hair swaying and her green eyes twinkling. She flashed happy smiles at everyone (even Slytherins, but she looked kind of evil at those moments...).

But why would her two best friends be mad at her? Well you see dear readers that young Miss Evans had sent some Valentines day cards (but of course, dear readers, it is Valentines Day) to the very boys her two best friends was in love with. And you see dear readers that when Lily's friends told her whom they liked it weren't for her to tell away. And of course, dear readers, our little Miss Evans was especially good at charms and had charmed those little letters to act like howlers.

So of course, when the (poor) boys opened those letters the letters would scream out (not in Lily's voice of course, in her friends') the love message. But our clever little witch had evil things coming up for the (not so innocent) Slytherins too. At precisely nine o'clock this very Saturday morning (the reason for Lily even being up before eight on a Saturday) a 'Lovers Smoke' would explode on the Slytherin table (her very own invention). This would, unfortunately, also affect all of the others in this hall this morning. Cause when those (not so) poor Slytherins breathed in the 'Lovers Smoke', they would fall in love with the first person the laid eyes upon. For that purpose, and that purpose only, Lily had brought her invisibility cloak. And our evil little witch was going to hide underneath it, all by herself, so no one saw her. Her poor friends were left to their good luck. But of course, since they were her friends, they would get a little warning. Oh, but they didn't hear her, too bad.

She grinned evilly, scarring several first years in the process. Ten minutes to nine. Five minutes to nine. Her friends were looking all over for her. Lily herself was under the Ravenclaw table (even tough she was a Gryffindor) very well hid under the invisibility cloak. She grinned evilly when she thought of what would happen when the gas slowly drifted over to the Hufflepuff table next to the Slytherin table... Poor people. And up to those evil teachers up there... She grinned even more wickedly. One minute to nine.... What the heck was James Potter going over to the Slytherin table for? She saw him getting closer and closer to the table. Half a minute left. Heck, he was a fellow prefect. She had to save him. She threw herself out from underneath the table. She ran silently but fast over to James. Five seconds to nine. She tackled him from behind. It had to look pretty funny, she thought, tall, good-looking James Potter were being tackled from behind by an evil force.

As the Smoke exploded she dragged him under the invisibility cloak and got the farthest away from the Slytherin table she could get. "What the heck...?" She could hear him say when he looked up at her. "Shh, look." She whispered. And he did indeed look. She had to cover up his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Several Huffelpuffs and Slytherins made out since they had had eye contact right after breathing in the smoke. Terrified Gryffindors and Ravenclaws ran away from lovesick Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and teachers. This would be good.

She drew out her camera (she had extra films with, she had just had the feeling that this would be a good day to take pictures) and took pictures and pictures and pictures... You get the point. Lots of people came running in their direction (the doors which led out of the great hall) so they decided to get the hell out of there... The whole day was absolutely great. Terrified people, lovesick people, new couples, sweet couples, disgusting couples... If Lily hadn't already had top grades they would have been secured by all those pictures she had taken. Snape and Lucius, yuck!

**A/N: I kind of like this story, but I haven't got a clue how it would turn out, so there….**


End file.
